The Heir to Mordor?
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: Miranda is from another world. Things happen and secrets will be revealed, and what conection does she have to Sauron?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all. This is my first LOTR fanfic. Hope you enjoy. You may not like it, but I think it would be cool. Well anyway this is _mysticaldreamsorceress _please read and review what you think.

_CHAPTER 1 _

Miranda was in class as usual. It was another boring day. At least she didn't have to work that day. She worked at a dojo teaching the kids karate and the such. As soon as school got out she was heading strait for home. There she could finally finish her art. Not many people liked Miranda. She was a loner. She didn't care for anyone. She didn't belong to a 'click' as the people called it. She didn't believe there should be any 'clicks' And that was just one reason no one liked her. The other was because she was just so nice. At least she was nice unless you got her mad. Her mom says she could make hell freeze over, or she could even scare the devil when she got really mad. The last bell of the day rang. The prison was out for good. Well at least for the weekend. All Miranda wanted to do was go home. Make a small snack, and relax. Her mother on the other hand had other ideas.

"Miranda! There you are." Her mother says to her.

"Yep it's me." Replies Miranda to her mom.

"Where are you going?" Asks her mother

"To put my things in my room?" Asks Miranda. Her mom never asked her what she was up to unless she was leaving the house late. Something was up.

"Miranda you are now 17 . You will be 18 on October 31st." Says her mom in a casual manner.

"Yah. So?" Asks Miranda. Her birthday was in two weeks. So?

"I was thinking of inviting a few friends." Her mom starts.

"Mom no! a few friends to you is at least 30 people!" Miranda says horrified.

"So? How many do you want?" Asks her mother.

"How about we compromise? 15 friends?" Asks Miranda

"All right deal." Says her mom.

"Yes!" Miranda cheers.

For the next two weeks her mom invited all the family and the 15 guests, and got everything ready.. Miranda was not to pleased.

"Mom we agreed on 15!" Miranda says to her mom.

"Not really dear. You said 15 guests." Her mother replies.

"No. I said 15 friends. That includes family." Miranda says to her mom quit stubbornly. Miranda was not that social and hated being the center of attention. But she loved her mom so she always stuck out these gatherings.

"Sorry dear the invitations have already been given out." Her mother replies.

So the only thing Miranda had to do was to get her outfit done. Her mom wanted it to be a costume party. The only thing her mom didn't like was the fact that she couldn't pick out her daughters outfit. Miranda had it all planed out. She had sown it together herself. Now it was the day before the party and she was helping her mom get all of the pre-made foods ready. (Yep. You know what that means. The cookies, candies, cakes, and other such things. Not a pretty sight.)

"Mom, do we really have to do all of this? Why can't you just order them?" Asks Miranda. She was frosting at the moment over 100 cupcakes.

" Miranda come on! It's fun to make them!" Says her mom in a cheerful voice.

"For you." Miranda mumble to herself. She didn't want to get her mom mad at her so she just kept that comment to herself. "Hey mom?" Asks Miranda.

"Yes dear?" Asks her mother.

"How come you never talk about dad? I've never even seen a picture of him." Asks Miranda. She had always wondered who her dad was. She was turning 18. She should know something about her dad.

"It's far to complicated Miranda. Besides you never wondered about him before so why now?" Asks her mom in a worried tone.

"Just wondering." Replies Miranda. Soon all of the food was made that needed to be made ahead of time.

The next day

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Miranda hears in her ear. She tosses over and hits her alarm off. The "Ring! Ring! Ring!" continues. Oh! Her phone! "Hello?" Asks Miranda tiredly into her phone.

"Happy birthday!" Is heard on the other end.

"Thanks. By the way I'm too tired to think. Who is this?" Miranda questions into the phone.

"Sorry. Your mom said to call this early yesterday. It's me! Rachel!" Was heard on the other end. "Look I got to go. Mom wants to call her boyfriend see you at the party! Bye!"A 'click' was heard on the other end. One of her acquaintances had called.

"Mom! Why did I have to get up so early?" Asks a very tired Miranda. Don't get her wrong, she always woke up with the sun, or earlier. But she stayed up till 3:00 a.m. working on the finishing touches to her outfit.

"Honey! We need to get these decorations up!" Her mother called up the stairs.

The rest of the day flew by. At 3:00 she ran up stairs to get ready. She was ready by 3:30. Her outfit was a short ninja outfit, with pants underneath. She had a silverfish trim around the sleeves and bottom of the outfit. It looked kinda like a short kimono with slits up the sides to her hips. The coloring was her favorite. White with blue, violet, light green, some gray, and light pink thread all sown into the fabric into a desighn of a phoenix, dragon, fox, and a tiger all on one part of the fabric. She loved it. Her pants were a dark violet, almost black. One had an asp coming up one side, and a swan flying up the other. Everyone loved her outfit. Her relatives and the other 15 started to arrive at 4:00. Everyone had a blast. Miranda got lots of gifts. The one she liked the most was a necklace given to her from someone. There was no name on the gift. The necklace was a mixture of gold and silver intertwined together in a sort of braid with a metal she did not know of. There were small jewels melded into it. There were emeralds, rubies, sapphires, opals, diamonds, and precious stones. Stones such as jade, turquoise, tigers eye, there were even some pearls. There was a stone in the necklace she did not recognize. It was dark, almost blackish/violet. But she couldn't say anything, there were many other stones and jewels she did not know that were in the necklace. By 11:00 everyone had gone home. Miranda was so worn out. Her mother and her cleaned up the mess. She collected all of her gifts and brought them upstairs to her room. By the time she got to bed it was 11:30. She wore her usual sleeping outfit. Short shorts and a tank top. The shorts were midnight blue, while the tank top was a more silverish blue. She fell asleep instantly.

At exactly 12:00 there was a large flash coming from Miranda's room. Suddenly there was nothing. Miranda had disappeared into thin air. Her mother came to her room. When she did not see her daughter she knew where she had gone. She had gone to her fathers world. That was their deal. She would have her until she turned 18, then her father would have her for the rest of her life.

There was just on small catch. If Miranda could awaken, harness, and control the power deep within her that neither her mother or her father knew that she had she could in fact be able to travel to both places. But nothing is ever that simple. Sooner or later she would have to make a choice where she would rather live. No one is meant to travel between parallel worlds.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress:_ tell me what you think. I shall continue with my story for those who do like it. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_ and yes my story might turn into a mary sue. I'm telling you right now it will eventually be a legolasxOC. So if you don't like don't read. I don't own any of Tolkien's characters.

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts 

'sarcasm'

_Chapter 2_

The first thing that Miranda saw when she woke up was the sun. Now the last thing she remembered there was no sun in her room window until late after noon. The next thing she noticed was she was lying on wet grass.

"Where am I?" Miranda questioned to herself. Suddenly she could hear something in the underbrush. She quickly remembered her training and hid behind a tree.

"Now Mr. Frodo we can't be lost. Were only a few hours from Bag End." Miranda hears someone say.

"I know Sam. But I miss it already." Replies another person. Deciding she was safe and they weren't a threat she decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me?" Miranda asks

"Who are you?" Asks a short man with dirty blonde hair. He looked like a child, only he had hairy feet. Something told Miranda these were not children.

"My name's Miranda. And I think I'm lost." Miranda replies. She didn't want to be rude.

"Nice to meet you lady Miranda. I'm Frodo, and this is Sam." Replies the other one.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now where are we exactly?" Miranda asks. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Your in the shire milady. But how did you get here?" Asks the one called Sam

"I don't know to tell you the truth. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed." Miranda replies. "Do you mind if I accompany you?" Miranda asks curiously.

"No not at all." Replies Frodo he seemed to be the more trusting one. For Miranda would not have let someone accompany herself just like that. But she knew she did not mean them harm, so she went along with them.

And so Miranda accompanied these small men, who she found out were called hobbits, on their adventure. They wouldn't tell her where they were going or why they were going there. Soon they came to a small field of corn. Miranda was behind Sam. Suddenly Sam starts freaking out.

"Frodo? Mr. Frodo? Frodo? Frodo!" Sam calls getting worried the longer Frodo didn't answer.

"What's wrong Sam?" Asks Frodo.

"It's nothing. Just something Gandalf said." Replies Sam. /Who's Gandalf/ Miranda mentally asks.

"What did he say?" Asks Frodo in a serious tone.

"Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to. I don't mean to." Sam says

"Sam were still in the shire. What can happen?" Asks Frodo. And I guess 'what can happen?' are the magic words for trouble. Because suddenly Miranda saw both Sam and Frodo get hit by two other hobbits. They exchanged words, but Miranda was more worried about the man chasing after the hobbits. Suddenly the hobbits ran away leaving Sam and Miranda behind. Sam quickly followed, with Miranda hot on their trail. Suddenly she saw a cliff in front of them. The hobbits unfortunately didn't. Sam collided with them and they all tumbled down the cliff. She managed to get down there to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"Mushrooms!" Said one of the hobbits.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo says quite worried. He looks down the road. Miranda does as well. The road seems to change into a warped version.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Yells Frodo. All the hobbits run under a fallen tree. Miranda hides behind a tree nearby. Suddenly a figure appears dressed all in black. He starts to sniff around. Miranda has a felling of dread, but she needed to stay calm for the hobbits sakes. Suddenly one of the hobbits throws the bag of mushrooms away from them. The creature takes off after the noise. They all run for it.

"What was that?" Asks one of the hobbits. Miranda never did catch his name. "And who are you?" The same hobbit questions.

"My names Miranda. And you are?" Miranda asks.

"Perigrin Took. But you can call me Pippin or pip." Aays Pippin.

"And I'm Merry. Pleased to meet you milady." Says the other

"The pleasure is all mine." Miranda replies

They are soon on the run again. It is soon dark. They are running from tree to tree. Miranda couldn't help but feel like a spy.

"What is going on?" Asks a tired Pippin.

"That rider was looking for something or someone. Frodo?" Asks Merry.

"Get down!" Miranda whispers harshly to them. They all hit the ground..

"Sam, Miranda, and I must get out of the shire." Says Frodo looking over to Merry.

"Right. Buckle Berry ferry. Follow me." And with that they all start to run. But then suddenly one of those things came out of nowhere. They all start running for the ferry. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are the first ones there. They push off and Miranda leap's onto the ferry. Frodo jumps and just barely makes it.

"How far till the nearest crossing?" Asks Frodo

"Brandywine bridge 20 miles." Replies Merry.

Outside of Bree

It was poring rain. The hobbits and Miranda could barely see. Frodo was in the lead. They all quickly ran to the gate. Miranda kept watch on the road incase those things were following them. Frodo knocked on the gate. Miranda hoped someone would answer. She was soaked, more so than the hobbits. They had a cloak, while she didn't.

"Who goes there?" Asks a creepy looking man to Miranda. Deciding she should answer him she says…

"My companions and I wish to stay at the inn." Miranda replies. Upon hearing others the man decides to talk to them. And shuts the hole and goes to look through a lower one. Miranda was quit angry at this.

"What business do you have in Bree?" Asks the man.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Replies Frodo. And the gate man opens the gate.

"Hobbits. Four hobbits, and a lady. I didn't mean no harm little masters, and lady. Just doing my job. Theirs talk of strange fold abroad." Replies the man giving Miranda a pointed look. She was after all wearing strange clothes. In her world they would be considered pajamas. Her outfit was workout shorts, a tank top, without shoes. You wouldn't find a woman wearing those type of clothes, not that anyone would be wearing those types of clothes. Miranda knew she had to get some new clothes, or at least 'normal' clothes. They run for the inn. It is after all still raining. Finally they reach it. The Prancing Pony.

"Alright since I don't know what to do I'll let you handle this Frodo." Miranda says and follows the hobbits inside. Once inside she wished she was outside. Being in the rain kinda made her clothes cling to her. Showing all the men there that she was in fact a woman. (you know what I mean. she had big breasts. Not big in her world, but big in theirs. And she had big hips as well. Not to mention she was toned and muscular.)

/ No matter where you go men will be men./ Thinks Miranda. And she did not like the way some were looking at her.

"Good evening little masters if your looking for accommodations we've got some nice little hobbit sized rooms mister?" Asks the bar tender bringing Miranda out of her thoughts.

"Underhill. My names Underhill." Replies Frodo to the man.

"Underhill." Mumbles the bar tender.

"We're friends of Gandalf the gray. Could you tell him we've arrived?" Asks Frodo.

"Gandalf?" Asks the bar tender "Gandalf." He mumbles. "Oh yes. I remembered. Old chap. Pointy hat." He replies Frodo smiles and nods his head. "Not seen him for six months." Replies the bar tender. The hobbits and Miranda are worried at that.

"Now what do we do?" Asks Sam. They decide to pay for a room. And then the hobbits decide to drink some ale. Miranda wouldn't touch the stuff. So she decided to have water. Not that it was the 'clean' water that she was use to.

"What's that?" Asks Pippin as soon as Merry came back from the bar.

"This my friend is a pint." Replies Merry. 

"It comes in pints?" Asks Pippin. "I'm getting one." He states and goes to the bar.

" But you've had a whole half already." Sam says , but is ignored by Pippin. "That mans' done nothing but stare at you since we got here." Says Sam pointing to a man in the corner. He was in the shadows.

"Sam. Don't point. It's rude." Scolds Miranda to the hobbit.

"Excuse me." Asks Frodo to the 'bar man' as Miranda dubbed him. "Whose that man over there? The one in the corner?" Asks Frodo

"He's one of them rangers. A dangerous folk they are. What his right name is I don't know. But around here he's known as Strider." Replies the 'bar man'.

"Strider." Frodo mumbles. Suddenly he could hear his name being called. 'Baggins. Baggins.'

"Baggins. Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. He's my cousin twice removed from his mothers side." Pippin was saying. Suddenly Frodo leapt up to try and stop Pippin from saying any more. But he slipped and the ring flew into the air and fell on his finger. Frodo then disappeared. The bar went into a panic.

Then Miranda could see the man pulling someone short up the stairs. She showed this to Sam and he then gathered the other hobbits.

" You stay down here where it's safe Ms. Miranda." Says Sam. They then ran up the stairs. Now Miranda didn't listen to people when she knew something was against her. And staying down there was not the safest thing to do. So she followed the hobbits up the stairs. She could hear shouting down the hall. She came to a shut door.

"Where's Miranda?" She could here Frodo ask. She was about to open the door when someone came up behind her. The first thing she did was cry out in surprise. And then her instincts came out.

Inside the room

Suddenly the door flew open. Strider unsheathed his sword ready to fight.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you long shanks!" Sam yells to Strider.

" You have a stout heart little hobbit. But that will not save you. You cannot wait for the wizard Frodo they are coming." Says Strider.

"Where's Miranda?" Asks Frodo. He really wanted his new friend. Suddenly they heard a cry outside the door. Then they heard pounding. Strider opened the door. What they saw was a man out on the floor and a very pissed off looking Miranda.

"What happened?" Asks Frodo.

"He attacked me. I had no choice." Miranda says in a tone that said 'he got what was coming to him'.

Strider then had them make their beds and follow him to another 'cheaper' inn across the street. And that is where they are now. All the hobbit's are a sleep. Strider's at the window keeping watch. And Miranda's sitting by the fire.

"Why do you travel with them?" Asks Strider. In the dead silence Miranda did not expect this.

"What do you mean? I had no where to go, and they let me come along. I don't mean them harm. If that's what your wondering." Replies Miranda. Strider seemed to get this smirk on his face. "What?" Miranda asks

"I never asked if you meant them any harm." Strider states.

"No, but you implied it with your hidden message." Replies Miranda.

"Hidden message?" Asks Strider. He was very confused by this girl.

"Yah. You don't trust me. I'm just guessing here but you were asked by this Gandalf to help Frodo get somewhere. Correct?" Asks Miranda.

"Yes." Replies Strider on his guard.

"Well you didn't expect to see a group of hobbit's with a human did you?" Asks Miranda.

"No I did not." Replies Strider.

"I don't blame you for being on guard. I would be if I didn't trust you." Miranda says and goes back to watching the hobbits sleep.

Suddenly she could hear the gate being crushed. And a feeling of dread filled her entire being. Then across the way she could see figures moving in the room her and the hobbits would have been staying in had Strider not brought them to this inn. The hobbits awoke to the sounds of the screams. Frodo asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What are they?" Frodo asks Strider.

" They are the nazgul. Ring Wraiths. They were once great kings of men. Sauron the deceiver created nine rings. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one they fell into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They feel the rings power at all times. They will never stop hunting you." Replies Strider to the hobbits and Miranda.

"Well then. I guess we'll need our rest. Come on hobbits go to sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Says Miranda in a 'go to sleep or else' voice. The hobbits do finally go to sleep with Miranda soon following them.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts 

'sarcasm'

**this is Sindarin**

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Miranda was up just a little while after Strider. He was quite surprised that she would wake up so early. She then surprised him by walking around to where the hobbits had slept and proceeded to wake them up.

"Come on hobbits. Time we get moving." Miranda says without any response. She then tries another tactic. "You know you've missed breakfast right?" Miranda asks. This did it's charm.

"What!" "When was breakfast?" and "How long have we slept?" Were the questions that were spoken by all the hobbits.

"Relax. You didn't miss breakfast. You've slept for about 8 hours. That's plenty of rest." Replies Miranda to the questions. They then go down stairs to get their breakfast. The hobbits are sad to hear it's so small of an amount.

"We need more food." Says a starving Pippin.

"Come on. What do you expect from a place like this?" Asks Miranda. After breakfast they purchased a horse from a man in town.

"I shall call you Bill." Says Sam to the skinny horse. Miranda felt bad for the poor thing. And she was very happy to have gotten it out of the man's cruel care. They were now in the middle of a forest. Miranda was right behind Strider. Whatever he did she did. She was having fun. He was getting rather annoyed.

"Will you stop that." Asks a really annoyed Strider.

"Stop what?" Miranda asks innocently.

"Stop copying me." Strider says.

"Fine. Hey hobbits what are you doing?" Asks Miranda finally realizing the hobbits had stopped.

"Gentlemen. We do not stop till nightfall." Strider called to the hobbits.

"What about breakfast?" Ysks Pippin.

"you've already had it." Strider says quite confused.

"We've had one breakfast yes what about second breakfast?" Asks Pippin. Strider looks at him, and then continues on. Miranda didn't hear the rest of their conversation because she was following Strider. There was an apple tree ahead of them. He picked two apples and threw then over his shoulder. Miranda looked back just in time to see Pippin get hit in the head by the last apple.

They had been traveling for hours and had come to something. All Miranda could remember of their name was that they were marshes. Once they were a few feet into the marshes they were being eaten alive by bugs.

"What do they eat when they can't get a hobbit?" Asks a rather annoyed Sam.

"Me." Was the reply heard from Miranda's direction. "Ah! I've had enough of this. I don't care if I'll smell, or how gross it is." And after saying that Miranda reached into the marshes and covered herself with the mud.

"What are you doing?" Asks a very confused Pippin.

"Getting rid of these cursed bugs." Was Miranda's reply.

The hobbits were starting to wish they had followed Miranda. They were being eaten while Miranda seemed to be fine. Strider himself thought that Miranda had a good idea, though he wouldn't do it.

"Finally! Out of those marshes!" Cries a very relieved Sam.

"It wasn't that bad. At least not for me." Replies Miranda.

After the marshes they traveled for some more. Then they came upon a stone building, or at least what was left of it in Miranda's opinion.

"This is the great watch tower of Amun Sul." Strider says with what seems to be pride in his voice. "We shall rest here for tonight." He announces to the hobbits and Miranda.

"Woohoo." Was Miranda's reply. She could care less if she had to sleep on jagged rocks. She was tired.

"These are for you." Says Strider to the hobbits. Miranda on the other hand had already fallen a sleep on a flat rock. Strider looked over to find his other companion, and found Miranda that way. He told the hobbits not to make a fire and watch out for each other. Then he left. Frodo decided to follow Miranda into sleep.

Afew hours later

Frodo awakes to see a fire lit over by the edge. He runs over and yells at the other hobbits.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo yells at them.

"That's nice ash on my tomato's" Miranda heard Pippin say.

Suddenly they hear a scream in the background. Miranda knew it was one of those things following them.

"Go!" Yells Frodo looking over the edge. The group hurries up to the top of the ruins. Suddenly there are five of the wraiths coming out of the mist towards them.

"Back you devils!" Yells Sam as he rushes at them. He is flung away like a rag doll. Merry and Pippin try to make a 'hobbit wall' but are tossed aside as well. The only ones left are Frodo and Miranda. Frodo stumbles and falls backward out of fear. He gets trapped next to a rock wall. The wraith that seems to be the leader comes out into the lead.

"Stay away from him!" Miranda shouts to him. She gets in front of Frodo. She had taken up one of the hobbits daggers.

"Get out of the way girl." The leader said in a horrible voice. It seemed to be in between a whisper and a hoarse dying voice.

"No. You want him, you'll have to go through me first." Miranda says. She was not afraid of these things. She would defend any of her new friends with her life. She was ready for a fight. The wraith had other plans. He had more strength then she thought and she to was flung to the side.

The wraith advanced to Frodo. In panic Frodo put on the ring. Miranda knew this was a mistake. Strider said they could feel the ring at all times. She could see the head one reaching out to thin air. Then he drew back. Without even knowing she had done it she had gotten up and got in the way of the blade. Strider came at that moment to help.

Frodo's POV

They came out of the mist. The ring wraiths. My friends got in front of me ready to protect me.

"Back you devils!" I heard Sam yell. Then he ran at them. He was flung to the side with little effort. Then Merry and Pippin tried to make a wall or shield, but they were flung away just as easily. All that were left were Miranda and myself. Miranda has no weapon. Were all done for. I drop my weapon and stumble back. I can suddenly feel my back against rock. I'm trapped! I can hear the ring calling out to them. I take it out. I see movement. I look up to see the leader come out into the front. Suddenly Miranda steps in the way.

"Stay away from him!" Miranda shouts. Somehow she is able to stay calm. I then notice that she has picked up Pippin's sword. The leader looks to Miranda. Then he speaks.

"Get out of the way girl" He says in the most horrible voice.

"No. You want him, you'll have to get through me first." Was Miranda's reply. How could she be so calm at a time like this? Suddenly she to is thrown out of the way. The leader comes closer. I panic and put on the ring. I can see old men with crowns on their heads where the wraiths use to be. So Strider was right. They were kings. My hand with the ring on starts to be drawn towards the leaders hand. He cant have it! I pull the ring to me. He drew back quit angry and was about to stab me with his blade, but someone got in the way. I then saw Strider coming to aid us.

End POV

Frodo took off the ring. He wanted to see who got stabbed. When he saw who it was he immediately wished it wasn't her. Miranda lay there quit in pain. Frodo ran over as well as the rest of the hobbits. Frodo noticed it was very bad. The blade had gone straight through her naval section.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. He had become quit attached to Miranda, all the hobbits had. Strider came straight over. At first he would have thought Frodo would have been the one stabbed because he had the ring. When he saw Miranda he knew she needed elfish help. He didn't see that the blade had gone all the way through though.

"Can you save her?" Aasks a worried Frodo. He needed to know if she would be okay.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade." Was his reply. "This is beyond my skill to heal. She needs elfish medicine." He says picking Miranda up bridal style. It was at that point that he realized just how bad it was. He could feel blood coming out the back. "Quick hobbits! We must hurry!" Strider called.

"But were several days from Rivendell! She'll never make it!" Sam called worried. What if they didn't make it in time?

They came to a clearing. Miranda did not seem any better. Frodo recognized a land mark.

"Look Miranda! Trolls! When you get better I'll tell you the story that goes along with them." Frodo says trying to keep Miranda around.

"Sam do you know the athelas plant?" Asks Strider.

"Athelas?" Asks a confused Sam.

"Kings Foil." Replies Strider quite annoyed.

"Aye it's a weed." Replies Sam

"It may help slow the poison." Replies Strider. Sam quickly rushes through the forest looking for it. Strider found it when he suddenly feels a blade to his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Asks a feminine voice. He knew that voice. Strider tells Arwen what happened and that they need help.

Arwen enters the clearing. To Miranda it is a woman with an ethereal glow coming from her. She speaks a strange language that she cannot understand.

"She is fading." Ways Arwen. Strider puts some kings foil in the wound. "We must get her to my father." Replies Arwen. She had seen the wound when Strider put the herb in and knew she needed help, and fast.

"Let me go with you." Says Frodo.

"Frodo you would only cause Arwen to go slower." Replies Strider.

"**Estel, he may come."** Says Arwen

"H**e would slow you down."** Strider replies.

"T**hey are after him as well. It would be easier to bring him along."** Says Arwen.

"T**hen I will take them."** Replies Strider

"What are they saying?" Asks Pippin.

"Their arguing." Replies Frodo.

"Y**ou must stay with the hobbits. Besides I am the faster rider."** Says Arwen

"I**t is to dangerous"** Replies Strider

"I**f we can get across the river my people will protect them."** Replies Arwen " I do not fear them." She tells Strider. Strider knows he cannot argue more. Frodo gets on the horse after Arwen and Miranda. He sits in between Arwen and Miranda.

"Arwen ride hard, and don't look back." Replies Strider.

"R**un fast, Asfaloth, run fast." **Arwen says to the horse she's riding. And with that they take off.

"What are you doing?" Yells Sam. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Arwen rides fast, and the wraiths are not to far behind. They reach the river and she washes the wraiths down it. She can feel Miranda fading fast. She must hurry to her father. They were lucky to have made it in time. She was saved. A few days after Frodo and Miranda's arrival the rest of their group arrives.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 4_

It had been three days since Strider and the other hobbits had arrived in Rivendell. Every hour the hobbits checked up on Miranda. Most of the time it was in a group. Gandalf had arrived two days ago. When he heard a girl was stabbed he had to see who it was. When he got there all of the hobbits were a sleep at the edges of the bed. He decided to come back the next day. Fortunately for him the mysterious girl woke up that day.

Miranda awoke to feel herself in a soft bed. She could hear soft snoring coming from her right. Looking over she found Frodo a sleep in a chair. She smiled to herself. Suddenly she could hear someone on the other side of the door. She knew they weren't a hobbit, and she knew it wasn't Strider. Hobbits did not wear shoes, and Strider had a little bit louder walk to him. The door opens to reveal a man in all gray robes.

"Hello." Miranda says to this knew person. Obviously he did not expect her to say anything because he looked quit surprised.

"Your awake so soon?" He questions.

"How long have I been out?" Miranda asks. She felt like she was out for weeks.

"You've been out for about a week." Replies the man.

"And that's soon?" Asks Miranda curious.

"We'll seeing as you were stabbed by a Morgul Blade, and straight threw I might add, you should be out for at least a couple more weeks. " Replies the man.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. So who are you any way?" Asks Miranda

"Ah. I'm Gandalf the Grey. And if you wanted to know you were healed by Lord Elrond." Replies the man named Gandalf.

"Well look who's finally up." Says a voice from her right.

"Morning Frodo." Miranda casually replies to Frodo.

"Wait till I tell the rest your up!" And with that he leaves to find the other hobbits.

"And your name is?" Asks Gandalf.

"Sorry Gandalf. I'm known as Miranda. Pleasure to meet you." Miranda replies.

"Nice to meet you to." Gandalf replies he seems to want to say something else, but the door is suddenly thrown open and four hobbits launch themselves onto the bed.

"MIRANDA!" They all shout. Even though Frodo saw her just a few minutes ago he looks like he hasn't seen her in years.

"Awwwwe. It's nice to know I'm so loved." Miranda jokes trying to get the ringing to stop in her ears.

"Sorry." They all reply again. Then they all start to speak at once.

"Why did you do that?" Was heard along with, "You worried us", "Never do that again", and "What were you thinking leaving us?"

"Hobbit's I did not leave you. Well maybe. And why shouldn't I do that again. Not that I would. And your not the boss of me." She tells the hobbits in a 'your not my mother' tone. Suddenly there is a tall man, well maybe an inch taller than Strider, who stood in the door.

"Ah! Miranda this is Lord Elrond." Gandalf replies as the man walks inside the room.

"Thank you for healing me, my lord. And thanks for putting up with these hobbits. I bet they've cleaned out your kitchen." Miranda replies

"Hey!" The hobbits yell.

Lord Elrond seems to have an amused look on his face.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my lady." He replies.

"Thanks for keeping me. And my names Miranda." Miranda replies.

"Well then. How are you feeling lady Miranda?" He asks.

"To tell you the truth. It just feels like there's this little pinch every time I turn the wrong way." Miranda replies, while demonstrating with a turn and a grimace.

"Well then don't turn then." Replies Frodo.

"Anything else?" Asks Elrond.

"Nope. So when can I get out of this bed?" Asks Miranda.

"When you've healed all the way." Was the lords reply.

Miranda stayed in bed for two more days. Then she got up on the third day.

"Yes! I'm able to leave this cursed bed!" She cries. The door suddenly opens and Elrond enters. Oh yah. He had to check her out. If he said no she had to stay in the bed.

"Good morning Lord Elrond!" Miranda greets.

"Good morning Lady Miranda." He replies. He then tries to inspect her wound. It took him a while to get her to agree. Finally he got her to lift up her shirt so he could see her wound. "It looks much better. You can leave today." He replies giving Miranda the okay she was waiting for.

"It feels better to. Oh! And Lord Elrond just call me Miranda please. Bye!" And with that Miranda leaves an amused Elrond behind to go and find her friends. She was not pleased that she had to wear a dress, but she had altered it, and now she wore it. She passed by Strider and asked if he had seen the hobbits.

"Yes, I saw then in the garden." He replies

"Thanks." Miranda replies back. Now she was wondering around the gardens looking for the hobbits. She found them talking to an older looking one.

"Miranda! Over here." Cries Pippin.

"Hey there." Miranda replies.

"Miranda this is my uncle Bilbo. Bilbo, this is Miranda." Frodo introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you 'Uncle Bilbo'." Replies Miranda

"As well as I am to meet you." Replies Bilbo.

"Lunch is almost ready. Let's go." Pippin says.

"Alright. I'm a little hungry myself." Miranda replies with laughter in her voice. The hobbits liked this voice better than her stern voice. But they still couldn't understand how she could be so happy after the ordeal she went through.

They entered the kitchens, but it was so close to lunch they told them to wait. So the hobbits led Miranda to the dinning hall. Bilbo came to like Miranda very much, even though he just met her. There weren't many people in the hall, seeing as there were a few minutes left till lunch. The only people in the dining room were Gandalf, Strider, and some elves talking to Strider. They kept calling him 'Estel'.

"We sit next to Gandalf and Strider Miranda." Says Frodo.

"Okay, so where do I sit?" Miranda asks looking around.

"With us silly." Replies Merry. And with that both Frodo and Merry drag Miranda over to the table.

"Ah, Miranda. I was wondering when we'd see you about." Says Gandalf.

"Yah, Elrond let me out today." Miranda replies to Gandalf. " Not like he could have stopped me if I wanted to leave." Miranda quietly mumbles to herself. Although she did not know of the elves supper hearing. And seeing them smirk after her mumbling fit, she put two and two together.

"The food should be served soon." Bilbo says. And a little while after he said this Elrond walked in with a group of men.

"These men are Boromir of Gondor, and some of Gondor's captains. Please welcome them to Rivendell." Elrond says. And after saying that sat at the front of the table. And as if on cue the cooks brought out the food after he sat down.

Merry and Pippin decided it was time for lunch. And they dug into the food. Everyone seemed grossed out. So Miranda decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Merry! Pippin! Stop that now! Use your manners." Miranda scolds the hobbits. They immediately stop their barbaric ways of eating.

"Miranda I must say. How did you do that?" Questions Gandalf. The hobbits were starting to get on the elves bad side because of their habits

"What? Oh! It was quit easy. Why? And what is this?" Miranda replies and questions looking to a food dish made of fruit covered in a type of sauce.

"It's quit good." Replies Frodo eating some of the said dish.

"Frodo I trust your judgment. So I'll try some." Miranda replies. And she finds that she likes the dish. So the lunch meal went by fine. Miranda found out the female elf was the one who saved her, and the other elves were Elladan, and Elrohir. Miranda loved the meal. well almost loved the meal. she had that man staring at her almost the whole time. /What is that Boromir guy's deal/Miranda questions to herself leaving the hall after she finished with lunch.

Miranda decided she needed some entertainment. And so she went looking around the 'Homely House'. she soon found she was lost. The good side, she had her adventure. The bad side the guy from lunch found her.

"Are you lost milady?" Asks Boromir.

"No. I'm just exploring. There's a difference." Miranda replies.

"And what is the difference?" Asks Boromir. He got just a little bit closer to Miranda. But it was close enough for Miranda to feel uncomfortable.

"Well when your lost you need help finding your way. When your exploring you have fun looking around your surroundings. And my lord I like to explore alone." Miranda explains and says to Boromir. He seemed to get a little mad at the last statement.

"I could milady give you a tour." Boromir says/asks. Miranda could tell he was asking her.

"I must decline my lord. If I wanted a tour I would ask someone who knew where they were going." Miranda says. Now unfortunately Miranda's mouth has gotten her in more fights than she should have been in. and this would be no exception.

"Well then. Perhaps I could get to know you better and you could get to know me better. Why don't you come to my room tonight?" Boromir questions. He had gotten to close for Miranda's liking. He had entered her personal bubble space.

"My lord I again must decline. I'm no whore for you to have fun with. And would not 'get to know you better' even if you were the last man on earth!" Miranda says to this jerk. She did not like people thinking that way about her. Unfortunately she once again got in big trouble.

"You better respect your superiors." Boromir says in a threatening voice.

"Well I did not know you were a superior. You just look like a normal asshole." Miranda replies. This last statement earned her a slap across the face. Miranda had never been hit, ever, in her life. She felt weak, and she hated it. She needed to get away from this man. She took off running towards the stables. She heard horses coming from that direction. She loved animals and they always cheered her up.

In the stables Legolas and his four friends had just entered Rivendell. They were dismounting when the one closest to the entrance saw and heard a woman coming. He looked up to see a young human woman heading towards the stables. She stopped just outside the entrance. She did not seem to notice him and his company.

"Milady. Are you alright?" He questions this young woman. She looked up to him and he saw the worst sight he had ever seen.

"I'm fine, just accidentally hit a tree." Was the woman's reply. But she said it with such sadness and hurt an elf could easily tell she was lying. And that was what caught the other elves attention. They looked over and saw the young woman's face. She had tear streaks down her face. She also had a deep cut on her cheek that looked infected. Her cheek also looked like it was bruising.

"That looks bad." Replies another elf.

"We should take her to Lord Elrond." Replies the first elf. He took the woman's hand and the group made their way to Elrond's study.

They made it to Elrond's study. He was talking to Gandalf. The group entered Elrond's study and he looked up. When he saw Miranda he immediately got up to look at her.

"What happened?" Lord Elrond questions. He took Miranda and placed her in a chair.

"She claims to have run into a tree." Replies the first elf.

"Miranda?" Elrond questions looking closer to the wound. It looked infected.

"An accident?" Miranda replies questioningly.

"I highly doubt you ran into a tree." Elrond replies going over and getting some healing herbs. "Legolas. Why are you here? I was not expecting you." Elrond says looking over to the group while also tending to Miranda.

"We came to inform you that Gollum has escaped." Replies Legolas sadly.

"Who's Gollum?" Miranda questions moving her mouth, giving Elrond a hard time.

"Miranda. Stop moving." Elrond sternly tells her. And she silently complies. "Now who did this to you?" Elrond questions. He could tell she had been hit. The bruise on her cheek, and the cut, just confirmed his suspicions.

"No one. I told you it was an accident." Miranda replies sticking to her story stubbornly. She always got into trouble because of this.

"Will everyone please leave." Elrond says to Gandalf and the group of elves. They all leave the room. "Miranda." Elrond says looking at her.

"Promise you wont tell anyone, or do anything to the person?" Miranda questions. She didn't need a man to fight her fight's.

"Alright. I promise. Now, who was it?" Elrond questions he knew Miranda. He had after all treated her before.

"It was Boromir." Miranda says quietly. Elrond looked quit surprised. He was ready to have a meeting with Boromir when Miranda reminded him he promised.

"Lord Elrond you promised." Miranda reminds. And that was the only reason Lord Elrond did not harm Boromir.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts 

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 5_

It was nearing the end of fall. Lord Elrond decided that all of the races had come, so they could start the council. It has been a few weeks since Miranda's problem with Boromir. And though Elrond might not admit it he is starting to care for the young woman. But now he needed to get ready for the meeting today.

With Miranda

Miranda had been looking for someone she knew for hours.

/Where is everyone/ She wondered. She kept wandering around till she came to the library. /Yes! Books/ Miranda thought excitedly. She loved books. She quickly ran in. She had no clue where to begin. She found an elf over at a table surrounded by books. He looked busy, so Miranda waited till he looked done.

"Excuse me." Miranda says to the elf.

"Yes?" Questions the elf.

"I would like to read a book. Could you tell me where the books are in westorn?" Asks Miranda hopeful.

"There are three rows to the right." Replies the elf not looking up. Miranda finds the books, but there are only about two shelves worth of books. /Guess I need to learn elfish./ Miranda thought and returned to the table, only to find the elf not there. She was about to leave when she saw him coming over with more books.

"Excuse me again." Miranda says once he had emptied his arms.

"Yes?" He asks in a rather tired tone.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to read, and speak, in elfish. That is if it's not too much trouble." Miranda says finishing up hurriedly. She never wanted to be rude.

"Not at all. We'll start right away." The elf replied.

"I'm Miranda by the way." Miranda says sitting down at the table.

"Erestor." The elf replies. And they begin the lessons. Miranda had no clue how to even start. Erestor soon found out Miranda had no knowledge of elfish. So they started at the beginning. During the lesson they could hear fighting coming from one of the gardens.

"What is that?" Miranda questions. She was getting rather annoyed. They were interrupting her lessons. And she never liked being interrupted.

"That's just Elrond's council area." Erestor replies. He looked like he let out a big secret after he said that.

"Do they always fight?" Miranda asks looking at him.

"Yes. Now back to the lesson." Erestor replies. Miranda has many talents. And one that came in handy now was copying people. Erestor would say something and Miranda would just repeat it, but in her own voice. By the end of the lesson she could read a book with ease, and carry a reasonable conversation. She still needed some lessons to get real good. She went out of the library to find Frodo.

The Council

"Very well you shall be the Fellowship of the ring." Elrond states looking at the group.

"Great. Where are we going?" Asks Pippin. They all look at him.

"Elrond. I would like to add someone to our company." Frodo half asks, says, and pleads.

"Who?" Asks Elrond. Who would this hobbit want to go with him.

"I would like Miranda to go with us." Replies Frodo.

"Go where?" Asks Miranda coming from the hall where Merry and Pippin were hiding.

"How did you get here?" Asks a very curious Elrohir.

"It's quit easy. All you have to do is follow the voices that are yelling. And know the elf at the door. Then you just walk in. Now go where?" Miranda says and then repeats her question.

"To Mordor." Replies Frodo to Miranda.

"I will not have a woman on our journey." Boromir says furious that someone would even suggest such a thing. While in the background you could hear Miranda's voice ask "What's Mordor? Where's Mordor? That doesn't sound like a nice name. It sounds like something evil. Is that where those wraith things came from? Cause if it is I am not going."

"If Frodo wants her. Why shouldn't she come?" Questions Gandalf.

"Very well. Miranda if you wish it you may join the Fellowship." Elrond says before a fight could break out. Everyone looks over to Miranda. She was about to say no way, but she sees the pleading looks in the hobbits eyes.

"Well. You can't get rid of me that easily." Miranda says and walks up to the hobbits, and the rest of this Fellowship.

"Everyone in the Fellowship. follow me." Says Elrond. And with that a group of nine men and a woman follow Elrond.

"Is everyone fine with me being in the Fellowship?" Miranda questions. She knew some would not like it, and she was right.

"Yes, in fact I do have a problem with you being with us." Boromir says.

"Well I believe she should make up her own mind." Replies Aragorn. He liked Miranda's company. He wanted her to come along as well. Even though she could get on his nerves quit easily, she was fun.

"Well it doesn't matter weather you like it or not. I'm part of this group now so get use to it." Miranda replies to the man she despised ever since he hit her.

"You shall all leave when the first thaw comes. That will be in two months. You have time to prepare." Elrond says to the newly formed Fellowship.

Four weeks later

"Need to speak to Elrond." Miranda says as she was running down the halls to Elrond's study. She accidentally ran into a few maids. She said a quick "Sorry" and was on her way again.

"Elrond?" Miranda questions while opening the door.

"Yes?" He replies.

"I have something really important I need to share with you." Miranda replies quit nervous.

"What is it?" Elrond questions concerned.

"I come from another world." Miranda says.

"Well you should tell everyone else." He says quit surprised, he was not expecting that to come out of Miranda's mouth.

"I know. You get your children and anyone you can from the Fellowship, I'll get the rest." Replies Miranda.

An hour later Miranda was talking to everyone she knew. That included Elrond, the Fellowship, the twins, Arwen, Bilbo, Glorfindel, and Erestor.

"I have something important to tell you. I come from another world." Miranda says all in one breath quit fast.

"I don't believe you." Says Boromir.

"I can prove it." Miranda says. " I am wearing the clothes that Frodo first found me in. They are made out of cotton and polyester." She explains to them. She also starts talking about 'school stuff'. Needless to say they believed her after that, though she did have to explain some things more in depth.

Over the next couple of days everyone seemed to deal with the fact Miranda was from another world. It was mid November and everyone was becoming depressed. After all they were about to leave on a quest that could, and more than likely would, kill them. Miranda thought she had a way of cheering everyone up. But she had to tell Lord Elrond of it first.

"Elrond?" Asks Miranda entering his study. He knew who it was. She always knocked, but she never waited for an answer before coming in.

"Yes Miranda?" Asks Elrond looking up from his papers. He had to trade with the dwarfs and it just did not seem to be working out. Erestor had given up on trying to compromise, he had had enough of the dwarfs.

"What are you doing?" Miranda questions looking over the desk.

"Just trying to get some trading done with dwarfs. What did you need?" Elrond asks.

"Oh yah! I was wondering if we could celebrate a holiday from my world." Miranda starts. She was looking for the okay to continue. Elrond looked at her and that was her cue. "It's called Christmas. It's lots of fun. You sing carols, and have a big feast for dinner on Christmas day, you give out gifts on Christmas day, and lots more! Please!" Miranda pleads.

"Alright. Seeing as how everyone is so depressed you could give it a try." Replies Elrond.

"Yes!" Miranda cheers. "Did you need any help with that?" Miranda questions. She had been looking at them and saw Lord Elrond about to explode.

"If you could help, please." He says.

So Miranda took all of the papers to her room. According to the papers there would be a trade in two weeks. She had to get done by then. By the end of the week she figured out a way that both groups would win. She wrote all of this out on a piece of paper. How could someone not get this? It was so easy. Elrond never did think Miranda would actually solve the problem, but she did. The dwarfs came ready to just pick up and leave without even a trade. But in the end they were happy with what happened. They were especially happy to find out a human had done the trading forms, and not an elf.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

:notes by characters:

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

__

Chapter 6

It was the beginning of December. Miranda was ready to start the fun! And it was just her luck that it snowed the night before.

"SNOW!" Miranda shouted out upon seeing outside. She quickly looked for something to wear. All she found were dresses. "No." Miranda groaned to herself. She found the clothes she arrived in. An idea sparked in her head. /To Strider's room/ Miranda thought and ran down the hall. She was after all only half an inch shorter than him. He was tall for a human. So that made Miranda tall as well.

"Strider." Miranda whispers coming into his room. He was gone. /Yes/ Miranda quickly raided his closet and 'borrowed' some warm looking clothes. She did leave a note.

:hey Strider. Needed some clothes. You're the only one who came to mind first. I shall return you clothes, sometime, when I'm done. Hope you don't mind. Have a nice day! - Miranda:

After getting dressed Miranda literally flew outside. She immediately started to make snow angels. She then started to make snow balls. At this time Strider had entered his room, and finding the note looked in his closet. He found his winter clothes were missing. He would need them if he was going to the archery fields with Legolas and the twins.

"Estel. Where are you heavier clothes?" Questions Elladan.

"I have to go and find them." Was the reply. The elves thought this was quit amusing.

They traveled all around the homely house. They did not find his clothes in the house. Instead they decided to go outside. And had a surprise waiting for them.

Miranda had made enough snowballs to hit everyone in Rivendell ten times. The hobbits had come by earlier and she was now teaching them how to make a snowman.

"See you have to make a small ball to start off. Like these." Miranda says showing them the snowballs. Each hobbit now had a snowball in there hands.

"Now what?" Pippin questions. The hobbits just now realize Miranda had on dark colors. She never usually wore dark colors. "And what are you wearing?" He questions.

"Warm clothes. Dark colors attract heat." Miranda replies. "Now you place the ball in the snow, like so, and roll it. You continue to roll it till you get the size you want." Miranda explains. Her and the hobbits all line up and start rolling Miranda is familiar with this, so she's faster. The hobbits just seem to like the idea. "This is going to be your bottom. So make sure it's large enough to fit two more balls." Miranda says. At that moment one of her friends was walking by, his name was Glorfindel.

Glorfindel's POV.

I was walking around when I heard the last of Miranda's sentence.

"Large enough to fit two more balls." She says. I immediately become suspicious because of this statement referring to men, that is till I see what they are doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask

END POV.

"What are you doing?" Miranda hears from behind. She looks and sees Glorfindel.

"Making snowmen." Replies Frodo.

Miranda looks at hers compared to the hobbits. "Actually it looks more like a snowman, and four snow hobbits." She says. And she was right. Hers was larger than theirs.

Strider can finally see Miranda up ahead talking to Glorfindel, and the hobbits.

"Miranda!" Strider yells

"Yah?" Miranda asks casually looking over to them.

When they got closer the elves could see why Strider was mad. Miranda was wearing his clothes.

"I would like my clothes back." Strider calmly states.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Miranda yells at him. She backs up and gets next to her pill of protection. Also known as snowballs.

"Miranda." He starts sternly.

"Hey, I talked to Elrond about new clothes. All he gave me were dresses." Miranda replies.

"I need my clothes to go to the archery fields." Strider says.

Miranda looks at herself and grins. "Okay. But I just need to go change." She replies. And takes off. She returns a few minutes later with striders clothes, but she's wearing someone else's.

"Here you go." Miranda says giving Strider his clothes

"And whose clothes are those?" He asks taking his clothes. Unfortunately they're wet.

"Uh….yours." She says cautiously. "I just borrowed other ones." Miranda replies casually.

Miranda returned striders clothes every night. But every morning she would return and 'borrow' them again. It did not matter where he hid them she found them. It was now lunch time on the 2nd. And Miranda was talking to the hobbits.

"I can't wait till Christmas!" Miranda says/sings.

"What's Christmas?" The hobbits question

"You don't know?" Miranda asks horrified. The hobbits just shake their heads. "I'll explain it to you then. It's a celebration in my world. It takes place on the 25th of December. The day before, the 24th, is called Christmas eve. That's the day most people wrap their gifts." Miranda starts to explain.

"What are gifts?" Asks Pippin

"Their presents you get from friends and family. You open them on Christmas day. There's also a big feast for dinner. You sing carols on Christmas eve. At least my family did. We always sang songs before we went to bed. It's awesome." Miranda explains. The hobbits look entirely excited. During Miranda's explanation the rest of the Fellowship, and Elrond and his children had come in.

"Sounds dumb to me." Says Boromir.

"Well anything sounds dumb to you Boromir if you don't know of it." Miranda replies. There she goes with that mouth again.

"Why you!" Boromir started, but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Sounds interesting Miranda." Gandalf says before a huge fight started.

"Thanks, and I know exactly what to get all of you!" Miranda says excited. Then it suddenly hit her how long she had, and took off with a "Bye guys!"

Miranda ran all the way to the smiths. She had run to her room and got her sketches. She got there and started to work. She had made a deal with the smiths. She would work for the gifts they would be making for her. One worked with the metal, and the other supplied the wood to the fire, and inscribed writing on swords. She also would need some of the wood they had. They were the only ones who got the most wood. They didn't even use all of it. She ran to the other weapon maker and placed an order for a bow. He said it would take a few days to make the right bow that she wanted.

Five days went by. It was now the 7th. She was at the moment at the smiths workplace. She was watching them work, and was working herself. She had found she had to carve boxes out of wood. She had already carved the hobbits boxes. She was now working on the twins' boxes. The first smith was at the moment working on Elladan's dagger. The other was inscribing Elrohir's with a saying she wanted. She had made out a plan for what she wanted the weapons to look like. She was giving six people weapons. She was writing two books for gifts. She also had to carve a gift. She had crafts to make as well. She just did not know what to get Elrond. She had to get all of her friends a gift. She decided to get the smiths gifts as well.

/Boxes done for Frodo-check, Sam-check, Pippin-check, Merry-check, Bilbo-check, Gandalf-check, Glorfindel-check, Elladan-check, Elrohir-check, Arwen-check, Aragorn-not check, Legolas-not check, Gimli-not check, Boromir-not check, Erestor-not check. Gifts made- Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin, Bilbo, Glorfindel, Arwen, the twins, Legolas, and Gandalf. Still need to be done are- Erestor, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli./ Miranda mentally checks off. There are still 17 days till Christmas. Miranda still had no idea what to get Elrond. She had decided to write Erestor a book of stories she knew in elfish. He seemed to like poems the best. Miranda was so busy people rarely saw her. She met with the cooks often to give them her orders for the feast.

At this moment it was night time. So she was in her room making small bags for the goodies she was making for her friends. She decided to sing a carol, not knowing that Elrond was walking by. She never really liked to sing in front of people. She did not think she was very good.

"**_sigh-high-lent night, ho-oh-ly night,_**

_**All is calm, all is bright,**_

_**Round young vir-ir-gin mother and chi-ild,**_

_**Ho-ly infant so-o tender and mi-ild,**_

_**Sleep in heavenly pea-eace,**_

_**Slee-eep in heavenly peace**_

Elrond stopped outside the door.

_**Sigh-high-lent night, ho-oh-ly ni-ight,**_

_**Shepherds quake at the sight,**_

_**Glories stre-eam from heaven a-far-r,**_

_**Heavenly ho-osts sing all-le-lu-ia,**_

_**Christ the sav-oir is bo-orn,**_

_**Chri-ist the savoir is born,**_

_**Sigh-high-lent night ho-oh-ly-y night,**_

_**Son of god,**_

_**Love's pu-re li-hight,**_

_**Ra-diant bea-eams from thy holy fa-hace,**_

_**With the da-awn of rede-emming gra-hace,**_

_**Je-sus lord at thy bir-irth,**_

_**Jesus lord at they birth,**_

_**Je-he-sus lord at thy birth.**_

_**Slee-heep in heavenly-y peace"**_

Lord Elrond left and went to his chambers.

The next day Miranda was rushing around getting all of the last minute orders out. There were only 16 days left and she was getting frustrated. No one seemed to understand what she wanted. Her orders took weeks to complete.

The week went by. Now there were only 9 days left. Miranda had finished all of her gifts. That is she still needed one for Elrond. All of her hand made boxes had melted down jewels inside the carvings. The names had a silver metal in them. Each name had a design coming out from the name. The design looked like vines, but they weren't. The hobbits had a forest green in the carving. Legolas had a sky blue in his. The twins had yellow. Aragorn had a midnight blue. Glorfindel and Erestor had light green. Boromir had a red. Arwen had purple. Gimli had orange. Gandalf had a mixture of all of them. Miranda had no idea what to do for Gandalf so she waited till the end. She ended up using all of the colors in a mixture. So he had rainbow.

It was the 19th and Miranda was finishing up her bags. She would put in each bag candy she had made herself. It would consist of mints, fudge, a homemade candy cane, some caramel, taffy, and some homemade suckers in the shape of the persons name. Miranda would have to spend hours working on them. She would even make some for the cooks and the smiths. She hid her gifts under her bed. She decided to go outside and find the hobbits.

Miranda soon found the hobbits. They were making more snowmen next to their others. Miranda decided to show them how to have a snowball fight. Many hours later they were all covered in snow. And that was how Strider found them.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

**this is Sindarin**

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 7_

"What happened?" He questions. He did not fail to notice that Miranda had once again 'borrowed' his clothes.

"We just had a small snow war." Miranda replies casually. Strider looked really confused. "We make snowballs and throw them at each other." Miranda explains.

"Ah dinner is ready." He replies. Hearing this the hobbits take off.

"Wait! We need to change!" Miranda yelled down the hall being ignored. Miranda continues after the hobbits. She didn't need Merry or Pippin getting her in trouble. She reached the dinning hall and heard Gandalf scolding the hobbits on how they looked.

"Why are you all covered in snow?" Gandalf questions

"Miranda was beating us up in a snow war." Replies Pippin. Yep. That's what she was afraid of.

"I did no such thing! It was a tie!" Miranda replies coming inside the hall. "Besides, four against one is not fair." She says taking a seat.

After the meal Miranda returned to her room. While she was there she thought about how she could decorate the halls. She went to sleep with thoughts of grand halls and happy friends in her mind.

The next day Miranda was outside collecting Holly leaves. She brought them back to her room and managed to make garlands and wreaths. She had the scratches to prove her work. She knew they needed to be pretty. She went back outside to look for something she could use. She found pinecones and some berries. She knew they were poisonous, but they were red, blue, white, and some pinkish color. She gathered up all that she could in three trips. She then sowed the berries on the wreaths and garlands. She then decorated them with the pinecones. After she was done with that she ran to the kitchens.

"Hey cooks." Miranda greets. They knew her well.

"Hello Miranda." Replies the head cook. "Would you like to use the kitchen again?" He questions.

"Yes please?" Miranda asks. She soon ended up making one of her favorite Christmas food. gingerbread men! She soon had three batches made. Which totaled to about 72 cookies. The hobbits walked by and smelled something good. They entered the kitchen, but Miranda had already exited. She had frosted the cookies so they looked like they had hair, eyes, mouths, buttons, and the end of pants and sleeves. The hobbits had three each, but were kicked out by the cooks before they could have more.

Lunch was a few hours after Miranda had made the cookies. She was now sitting next to the hobbits, and across from Strider. He did not look to pleased.

"What?" Miranda asks. He was looking right at her.

"Again? How did you find them this time?" He asks. He was getting quit annoyed that Miranda kept finding those clothes.

"If you want to hid them, you need some help. They're so easy to find." Miranda replies.

"What are?" Questions Gandalf looking over. He had been talking to Elrond. Once he looked over he could tell what this was about. "Ah, Miranda shouldn't you be wearing a dress? And not striders clothes?" He questions.

"Their comfortable. Their also quit warm. Unlike Elrohir's." Miranda replies. Hearing this Elrohir looked quit surprised that she would try his clothes on. He looked at her as well. "What now?" Miranda asks exasperated. "What? Strider was in his room." Miranda says. This was turning quit interesting for the others in the room. Most of them being men and were wondering why Miranda would wear men's clothes.

"What?" Strider asks confused.

"You were taking a bath. I didn't want to impose. After all, you needed one. So I went to the closest room. It was actually across the hall. Turns out it was Elrohir's." Miranda replies.

"What were you doing over in that section?" Asks an annoyed looking Elladan.

"Borrowing clothes. Anyway, I entered Elrohir's room and borrowed some of his clothes for an hour. Hey Elrohir, do all elves sleep with their eyes open by the way?" Miranda questions once she finished her explanation.

"Yes they do." Was the reply. It came from across Miranda.

Finally the food came. The cooks brought out the lunch, along with Miranda's cookies. The hobbits saw them and dug in, not into the food, but the cookies.

"Guys leave some for everyone else." Miranda says.

"But their so good." Replies Pippin with a mouthful of one and a half eaten one in his hand.

"So? Hey strider." Miranda says to Strider. He was talking to Legolas. She tried again. " Strider?" Miranda questions. " Striiiderrr." She draws out his name again failing to get his attention. "Strider!" Miranda shouts to him. This got his attention.

"Wh.?" He starts to asks quit annoyed. He turned to look at Miranda, but there was something shoved into his mouth cutting off his sentence. He quickly swallowed the substance. It tasted like ginger. "What was that for?" He asks looking at Miranda.

"Just wanted you to try some. What'd you think?" Miranda asks.

"It was fine." He replies. He then went back to talking to Legolas. But Miranda had other plans.

"Yo' elf. Try some." Miranda says wanting to get Legolas's attention.

"Why?" Legolas asks. Everyone was getting use to her strange words that she said every now and then.

"Their good. There's no poison. If you died I'd have your dad after me." Miranda replies handing Legolas a cookie. He ate it and was pleased with it. He had a few more after that.

"Great. Very good." Legolas says after his second one.

Miranda went all around the house wrapping garland from the ceiling all the way to the archways. She even had enough to wrap around the poles. She had made a wreath with everyone's name on them. She then went around the house and put them on all of their doors. She put them on the doors to Elladan's, Elrohir's, Arwen's, Strider's, Gandalf', Gimli's, Boromir's, Elrond's, the hobbits, Bilbo's, the library, and Elrond's study. She awoke to the cries of the hobbits. She had after all done all of her decorating in the night. Her door was thrown open by four hobbits who suddenly jumped onto her bed.

"We love the decorations!" They all cried out.

"Glad you do. Now get out so I can get dressed." Miranda replies.

So far she had all of her gifts planned out. There were only 4 days left. Miranda was happy that all she needed to do was make the candy. And she did. She then made some cinnamon rolls for the cooks and the smiths. She also made some for Christmas morning. She even made some for the weapons maker.

It was Christmas eve and Miranda was getting the last bit of her fun done. She was now tying name tags on all of the bags. For she gave small gifts in these as well. Each person had their own 'sacred' charm thing. She made the charms herself along with the beads used. She even hand made the string. Each charm had the Japanese symbol on it for something to represent the person it was created for, she also inscribed the western version of it on the other side. She soon fell a sleep.

It was 5:00 a.m. Miranda awoke and was ready to wake everyone she knew. The first being the closest ones.

"Frodo. Wake up." Miranda says entering Frodo's room. He was a sleep in his bed. Miranda goes over and shakes him awake.

"What?" Frodo asks quit tired.

"Get up! Go to the dining hall." Miranda says and leaves Frodo to get dressed. She repeats this with the other hobbits. Including Bilbo. The next one was Boromir.

"Boromir." Miranda says entering his room. "Get up!" She says threateningly. He doesn't wake up. So she lights a candle and places it near his bed. Miranda then left. Boromir soon awoke to a light in his eyes. There was also a note.

:Boromir, get up and get dressed. Meet everyone in the dining hall. Don't fall back a sleep!- Miranda:

Miranda then woke up Gimli. He was easier than Boromir. All she did was bring in ale and he was up immediately.

/Okay, 7 down, and 9 to go./ Miranda counted off in her head. She then heads to Gandalf's room. Unfortunately for her he was already up.

"Good morning my dear." Gandalf says seeing Miranda entering his room. Of course she shouldn't have been in any mans room. But then again Miranda was no ordinary woman.

"Hey Gandalf. Meet everyone else in the dinning hall. Bye!" Miranda says and leaves.

She heads to the twins' rooms. They had adjoining rooms. She tried to wake them both up, but they wouldn't wake. So she threw snowballs at them. They soon awoke to that. They were both shirtless. She then woke Arwen up. She didn't know Legolas that well so she decided to get Strider to wake him up. She awoke Strider by drenching him with water.

"Miranda." He says sternly. He was also quit mad because she had come into his room without permission.

"What? You wouldn't wake. Now go wake up the prince. And next time sleep with a shirt on." Miranda orders and leaves. Only 3 more. Erestor was in the library so all she did was run by and talk to him. Glorfindel was a sleep in the guards quarters. She wrote a message and placed it on an arrow. She then sent it to him. It struck right next to his bed. He was immediately awake thinking he was under attack, till he saw the note. Now it was only Elrond.

Miranda opened Elrond's door very quietly. But he still heard her.

"What is it Miranda?" Elrond asks. He knew it was her coming down the hall. He suspected she would come to wake him up.

"Darn. Elrond it's time to get up. I've ordered everyone to meet in the dinning room. Now if you'll excuse me, I must awake the hobbits again." Miranda says and leaves.

Ten minutes later everyone is tired, yet they didn't really want to be on the receiving end of Miranda's wrath. Boromir had fallen asleep not listening to Miranda's note, and she was mad. He now had a few bruises on his torso, and a black eye. Needless to say no one fell asleep after seeing Boromir.

"Morning all!" Miranda says quit cheerful.

"How can she be so cheerful?" Asks Elladan. He was still mad about how he was awakened.

"For breakfast I've made cinnamon rolls." Miranda says.

"What are those?" Asks Pippin.

"These." Miranda says and places large plates of rolls of bread. They had a swirl to them. They looked like they were swirled with spices.

"What is this?" Asks Boromir.

"It's a cinnamon roll. It's dough flattened. Then a mixture of brown sugar, and cinnamon. It's then rolled up giving it that swirled effect. Then you cut it. then you glaze it with frosting. Frosting consists of powdered sugar, corn syrup, and milk. Hey Pippin, what do you think of it?" Miranda explains. Then she asks the only one that seemed brave enough to eat them.

"Iph's belusiuos. Pan I hav anoder?" Pippin asks.

"Yes. You can have another." Miranda replies. Soon everyone tried it. And they all loved them.

"Okay time for gifts." Miranda says and runs out. Boromir decided to take a 'small' nap. Miranda returns and sees him. "Boromir! WAKE UUUUPPPP!" She yells. The elves were glad they had covered their ears. "Alright. We have Frodo, here you go. Sam, here Sam. Pippin, here ya go. Merry, wake up Merry." Miranda says giving out the boxes she had in her hands. She then ran out of the room again.

"What do you spose is in here?" Asks Pippin.

"I don't know Pip." Merry replies.

Miranda returned with another arm full of boxes. "Alright. Elladan, here's yours. Elrohir, here's yours. Bilbo, I hope you like it. Here Erestor." Miranda gives out another arm full and leaves again. She returns with more gifts. "Here's yours Gandalf, I hope you like it. Arwen here's this. I think it should come in handy. Glorfindel, this is for you. Boromir, I hope you like it." Miranda gives out these gifts and leaves the room once again. Boromir, along with everyone else, was surprised that he got a gift. "Alright! Gimli, thought you might need a new one. I've seen yours. Strider, here's yours, don't look at me like that! Legolas, got you this, hope you can use it. Sorry Elrond. I didn't know what to get you. So I still owe you a gift. Hold on!" and Miranda once again left.

"Now what does she have?" Asks Merry. He was starting to wonder what was in his box. He just didn't want to be the only one to open it. That was what everyone's thought was.

Miranda returned with lots of small bags in her arms. "Alright. Lets see, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Elladan, Strider, Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir, Elrohir, Legolas, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and finally Bilbo!" Miranda says while handing out the bags. "What are you waiting for? Open them!" Miranda says looking around the room. While her thought was /Who will be the bravest/ She wondered.

"What is taking you guy's so long?" Asks Miranda. Frodo had gotten curious about his gift. So he opened the box.

"Miranda! How did you get these?" He asks. He pulled out of the box a hand made necklace with one jewel in the center.

"It wasn't that hard. And no, I'm not telling. It's a secret. They all are." Miranda replies.

The hobbits all opened their gifts. Each finding the same as Frodo. The only difference was that their names was carved into beads, a letter on a small round bead. Bilbo was the next to open his.

"I thought you might like them. You always seemed interested in the stories from my world. I just never had the time to tell you." Miranda says when she saw Bilbo's face when he opened his gift.

"Yes. How many stories are there?" Bilbo asks

"Let's see about five, maybe six." Miranda replies. So from there everyone else opens their gifts in this order. Gandalf got a carving of a miniature him. The twin's both got a knife, but each had a different inscription on it. Elrohir's said 'have faith in yourself when healing'. Elladan's said to 'stay aware ofyour surroundings at all times'. Arwen got a 'backpack' type thing. It had her name sown on with different colored string. It tied with leather straps that buckled. Gimli got a new ax. Boromir got a new dagger. Erestor got a book of poems in elfish. Glorfindel got a small sword that said patience is the better choice. Aragorn got a new sword that said courage is not without the absence of fear. Legolas got a new bow that was created for power and swiftness. He also got five arrows specially made for the bow.

"What kind of bow is this?" Asks Legolas. He had never seen one of these kinds before.

"It's made for power and swiftness. You already have the eyesight, not to mention you hit the bulls eye every time." Miranda says. "I've seen you practice before by the way." She says to his unasked question.

Soon everyone had opened the bags. The hobbit's immediately ate the goodies. Each got a 'sacred' charm. It had a piece of metal at the end with a Japanese symbol on it. The translation was in westorn on the other side. It also had jewels along the gift. It looked something like a line of metal links with jewels in between them with the charm on the end. Aragorn had one for mystery. Legolas had one for royalty. Elrond had one for leadership. Gandalf had one for guardian. Bilbo got one for adventure seeker. Frodo got one for bravery. Arwen got one for beauty. Pippin got one for mischievousness. Sam got one for loyalty. Merry got one for quickness. Gimli got one for mining. Boromir got one for protectiveness. Elladan got one for awareness. Elrohir got one for healing. Erestor got one for knowledge. And Glorfindel got one that said wise warrior.

"Well? What do you think?" Asks Miranda. She looked around the hall and everyone was speechless.

"It's something that we would not expect." Replies Frodo.

"So? Elrond do you know of anything I could get you for a gift?" Miranda asks

"Yes. Though I'm not sure if you would do it." Elrond replies. Miranda got a little worried after he said that.

"I have to get you a gift. What would you like?" Miranda asks.

"A song." He replies.

"Eekkk!" Miranda says. She did not expect that. "Why?" She asks

"You have a wonderful voice." Elrond says.

"How do you know? You haven't heard me." Miranda replies. But she knew she would do it for Elrond. She did after all owe him a gift. "Alright. Could it be a song from my world?" Miranda asks.

"Yes." He replies.

"Alright. It goes with the season." Miranda says and takes a deep breath.

" **_O ho-ly ni-ight!_**

_**The stars are bright-ly shi-ning,**_

_**It is the night of are dear sa-viors birth**_

_**Long lay the wor-ld,**_

_**In sin and err-or piii-ning,**_

_**Till he-e arrear'd!**_

_**And the soul fe-elt it's wor-th,**_

_**A thrill of hope**_

_**The wea-ry world re-joi-ces**_

_**For yon-der bre-aks**_

_**A ne-ew and glor-rious moorn**_

_**Faaaaallllll on you kneeeeees! **_

_**O, heeeaaaar the an-gel voi-ces**_

_**O, niiiii-ight diiiiiviiiine**_

_**O-oh, ni-ght when Chri-ist was born**_

_**O, niiiiiiight diiiviiiiiii-iii-ii-ii-iiine**_

_**O, night diviiiiiiine**_

_**O, niiiiiight diiiiiiiiiiiiiivine-iiii-iii-iii-ine**_

_**O, night diviiiiine**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**_

**_Niii-hight diviiine_**"

Miranda finishes the song and everyone seems stunned. After all she had a large range. She went really high in the divines that were held out for a long time. She had also changed notes on them. (each break by a - is a note change. The longer the letters the longer the parts were held out.) The rest of the day went by fine. And unfortunately two weeks went by and they had to leave.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: hope you like. Please give me a review of what you think. No I'm not an author who will update only if you review. Please check out my other stories.


End file.
